Hunter Huntsman/Chapter 1 Gallery
This is the Gallery page for Hunter Huntsman as he appears in the Chapter 1 webisodes. Please add images of Hunter to the relevant webisode section below. *Click here to see Hunter Huntsman/The Beginning Gallery. *Click here to see Hunter Huntsman/Chapter 2 Gallery. *Click here to see Hunter Huntsman/Chapter 3 Gallery. *Click here to see Hunter Huntsman/Thronecoming Gallery. *Click here to see Hunter Huntsman/Spring Unsprung Gallery. Maddie-in-Chief Royals and rebels argue.jpg Rebels want Maddie - Maddie-in-Chief.png Rebels cheering - Maddie-in-Chief.png Rebels - Maddie-in-Chief.png Briar's Study Party Briar's study party.jpg Students in dorm - Briar's Study Party.png Stress splinters - Briar's Study Party.png Oh, that's it - Briar's Study Party.png If we can't wake up Briar - Briar's Study Party.png A study party - Briar's Study Party.png Briar's Study Party hunte dex tries.jpg Briar's Study Party dragon flame.jpg Briar's Study Party party.jpg Here Comes Cupid Cupid, Ashlynn, Hunter - Here Comes Cupid.png Here Comes Cupid - ella likes hunter.jpg The Shoe Must Go On Hunter and acorns - The Shoe Must Go On.png Hunter holding a lot of shoe boxes - The Shoe Must Go On.png Shoe must go on - pesky interrupts.jpg Shoe must go on - how about a hug.jpg Shoe must go on - youre the best.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter ashlynn.jpg Shoe must go on - ashlynn.jpg Shoe must go on - hug.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter it is on.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter out.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter pesky.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter you know it.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter treehole.jpg Shoe must go on - hunter pesky inside.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf The Cat who cried a wolf - 35 audience.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 46 eventually.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 27 audience.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 24 gymnastics.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie Jack B. Nimble confused - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Hunter and cupcake - Cedar Wood Would Love to lie.png Cedar, Ashlynn, Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Ashlynn hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Ashlynn, Cedar and Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png The picnic - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie.png Cedar Wood would love to lie - ash token.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - that woodpecker.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - holding hands.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - ash hunter nervous.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - you are dating.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - romantic picnic.jpg Catching Raven Students - Catching Raven.png Catching Raven - dex askas briar.jpg The Day Ever After Rebels in food fight - TDEA.png Raven's spell - TDEA.png The Day Ever After - rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels scared.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels not go.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels eating.jpg The Day Ever After - cerise stand up.jpg The Day Ever After - briar vs rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - cedar hunter.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels table.jpg The Day Ever After - castleteria.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Chapter 1 Galleries Category:Chapter 1 Pages Category:Hunter Huntsman Pages